1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens cleaning system. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved automatic camera lens cleaning system for rear view cameras on vehicles. The present system comprises an annular member with apertures for blowing air therethrough. The air is directed toward a camera lens at high velocity to remove any debris thereon.
Many vehicles include a rear view camera or a backup camera to aid the driver in driving reverse, and to alleviate the rear blind spot. Rear view cameras are designed to avoid a backup collision, and are common on vehicles that tow large trailers, such as motorhomes. Generally, the cameras are attached to the rear of a vehicle, and close to the ground. Thus, the camera lens can become easily dirty and difficult to see through.
Dirty camera lenses can be problematic because they obstruct the driver's view and prevent the driver from seeing the rear blind spots or other parts of the road behind the vehicle. Thus, drivers must ensure that the camera lens is clean so that they have a clear view of the area behind the vehicle and that they avoid causing an accident. The camera lens can become dirty while the driver is operating the vehicle, however. Thus, the driver must stop operating the vehicle to clean the camera lens, which can be inconvenient, time consuming, and impracticable. Therefore, a means for automatically cleaning a camera lens of a rear view camera to increase vehicle safety is desired.
The present invention provides a camera lens cleaning system for vehicles. The present invention may be retrofitted for use with existing vehicle cameras, and preferably rear view cameras. The present invention comprises a blower assembly having a housing that is adapted to hold a camera therein. The camera is secured to the housing so that the camera lens is disposed on the exterior of the housing and the remaining portion of the camera is imbedded within the interior volume housing. The housing further comprises an annular member that is adapted to encircle the camera lens at the exterior of the housing. The annular member comprises a plurality of apertures thereon, wherein the apertures are in air communication the interior volume of the housing and a tube connected thereto.
The tube is also connected to an air compressor pump, which is driven by a vehicle's engine or an electronic solenoid and actuated by a vehicle's CPU, pulse-code modulation (PCM), electronic control module (ECM), transmission control module (TCM), or the like. The CPU/PCM/ECM/TCM is in electrical communication with a gear shift control unit that can detect whether a vehicle is in reverse, a sensor that can detect presence of debris on the camera lens, and a user interface that is able to control the air compressor pump when the camera is initiated. When the air compressor pump is actuated, it forces air through the tube so that the air can escape through the apertures. The apertures are preferably angled towards the camera lens so that the blown air hits the surface of the camera lens and clears any debris thereon.
The primary advantage of the present invention is that the present invention increases the safety of the vehicle operation by providing a means of automatically cleaning the camera lens while the driver is operating the vehicle. Thus, the driver need not stop operating the vehicle and exit the vehicle to clean the camera lens from the exterior of the vehicle. Additionally, the present invention provides a camera cleaning system that can be used with existing rear view camera of a vehicle, as well as the gear shift control unit and the sensor that are installed by the vehicle manufacturers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to air distribution devices for use on vehicles. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices disclose an air blowing device that is adapted for delivering air flow onto the back windshield of an automobile, whereby the air blower is controlled by a control circuit. Other devices disclose a device that can provide air flow over the side mirrors of a vehicle in order to clean the windshield of a vehicle. These devices, however, do not disclose an air blowing device for clearing debris from a rear view camera lens that is installed on a vehicle. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2011/0165831 to Wang discloses an air blowing device for back windshield of vehicles. The device comprises a control circuit, an air compressor, an air duct, and an air nozzle. The control circuit is adapted to control the air compressor, which is in air communication with the air nozzle and the air duct. Wang, however, is directed toward an air blowing device for windshields, and does not disclose an air blowing device for a camera lens. The present invention comprises an annular member having a plurality of apertures for blowing air therethrough. The cover is disposed around the camera lens, thereby allowing the blown air to be directed theretowards.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,719 to Cowan discloses a vehicle window cleaning device comprising high speed blowers that are powered via batteries of the vehicle. The blowers are designed to replace conventional windshield wipers on vehicle. The blowers are disposed on the front windshield and side view mirrors of the vehicle. Thus, Cowan does not disclose an air blower to clean camera lens of a rear view camera that is disposed on the back portion of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,874 to Weber discloses a ventilation device for a side window of a motor vehicle. The device comprises an air guide channel that is located in a vehicle door. The air guide channel contains air outlets so as to allow the air to ventilate therefrom. Thus, Weber discloses a ventilation device, and not an air blower. The present invention comprises an air blower for clearing debris or moisture from a camera lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,563 to Cowan discloses a vehicle window cleaning device, wherein the device is adapted to replace windshield wipers of the vehicle. The device includes a housing having an electrically powered blower and heater. The housing is ducted to air nozzles and disposed along the bottom edge of a windshield. Thus, Cowan does not disclose a blower that comprises an annular member that is adapted to be fit around a camera lens, wherein the annular member comprises a plurality of apertures for blowing air therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,867 to Clukey discloses a device that removes moisture from a side view mirror and adjacent side windows of a vehicle, wherein the device utilizes the air flow to prevent the buildup of moisture. In one embodiment, the device redirects the air flow past the mirror and side window surfaces. The device comprises a housing with multiple channels thereon, wherein the channels are disposed at an angle to redirect air flow. The housing may be attached along the lower portion of the mirror and the windows so that it does not obstruct the user's views. In contrast, the present invention comprises an annular member having a plurality of apertures thereon. The apertures are in air communication with a tube that is connected to an air compressor pump, which drives the air through the tube and out of the apertures.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,872 to Simonowits discloses a windshield clearing system that is adapted to replace existing wipers on a vehicle. The clearing system includes an air source assembly that is coupled to the vehicle on which it is installed, a blower assembly, and a suction assembly for removing debris from the windshield. The blower assembly is substantially rectangular in shape and is disposed on the hood of the vehicle. In contrast, the present invention discloses an air blower that is annular in shape. Additionally, the present invention is configured to be installed around a camera lens.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. The foregoing devices are directed towards blower assemblies for clearing vehicle windshields. Thus, the blower assemblies disclosed in the prior art are generally rectangular or elongated in shape. In contrast, the present invention comprises an automatic camera lens cleaning system that includes an annular member that is configured to be installed around a camera lens. The annular member comprises a plurality of apertures thereon, wherein the apertures are in air communication with a tube that is connected to an air compressor pump. The air compressor pump is driven by the engine or the electronic solenoid of a vehicle, so as to provide blow air through the apertures at a high pressure.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to air distribution devices for use on vehicles. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.